The purpose of this project is to study the mechanism of cell attachment to collagenous matrices. Particular attention is directed towards (1) the requirement of a collagen matrix for cell growth, (2) the attachment properties of various cultured and non cultured cells and whether cells synthesize or utilize attachment proteins different than fibronectin and (3) the nature of the attachment protein(s) specificity for different collagens and reconstituted collagen.